Love Me
by PiecesofFiction
Summary: "U-Uchiha-san please stop, I think you have mistaken me for someone else." It was all a mess. A drunken mistake leads to Hinata marrying Itachi while being in love with his brother. But itachi doesn't want to let go, and Sasuke desires Hinata for intentions of his own. Who will she choose? re-posted ita/hina/sasu


Love Me

_Chapter 1_

Straightening her fitted knee length dress, Hinata pushed the door from the women's restroom open. She felt positively grey. She'd had a long day at work, and between the various meetings and consultations she felt stretched thin.

She shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind. She needed to relax which is exactly why she had come here to her favourite restaurant. It had a peaceful and luxurious ambiance, and of course superbly delectable food.

'_309...'_ Hinata's eyes ran over the plaque on the door to one of the vip lounge suites in the restaurant. _'This is where I was, I think...Ah I can't believe I did such a childish thing as leaving my purse behind.' _The Hyuuga beauty mentally berated herself before knocking lightly on the door. There was no answer. She shrugged and pushed the door open, fully intent on getting her purse and leaving.

The soft tinkle of music swept over Hinata as the door swung open she stepped into the suite; she turned to search for her purse when a male figure caught her eye.

'_Looks like someone was in here afterall,' _

"Uhm, excuse me...I was just getting my purse which I-" Hinata's ramble was cut short when the man's head snapped up. He was gorgeous. She instantly recognized the male as Uchiha Itachi, the heir and first in line to the massive Uchiha Corp.

'_Crap,' _Hinata thought, she knew Itachi was not known for his manners and she really didn't need to deal with an Uchiha right now.

For a moment Hinata struggled to find words to speak. She couldn't deny that Itachi was attractive. His long black hair was loose from its usual ponytail and fell over his slim but well built his shoulders. Dark eyes stood out against his pale skin and were framed by enviable raven lashes. A small lump lodged itself in Hinata's throat as her eyes trailed down to his neck and the part of his chest revealed by his partially unbuttoned shirt. Then he spoke, his voice deep and smooth.

"H-Hisana?"

Itachi's voice snapped Hianata back to reality.

'_What is he going on a about?' _

"I'm sorry, I just came to get my purse so if you would excuse me…" Hinata said quietly and moved to step around Itachi when the Uchiha leapt from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"No...don't leave Hisana, don't leave me again…" He pleaded, his head falling onto her shoulder, his hot breath caressing her ear. Hinata's cheeks heated and she spluttered, trying to push Itachi away.

"U-Uchiha-san what are you doing?" She squeaked, trying to ignore the fact that he was way too close.

"I won't let you leave," Itachi murmured, pulling the flustered Hinata closer to him.

'_This bastard! what does he think he's doing?!' _she thought furiously, feeling extremely annoyed that her heart had started racing at top speed.

"Uchiha-san remove yourself from me this instant!" Hinata demanded, but her command came out more like a helpless squeak. She frowned as the distinct smell of alcohol wafted across her nostrils. He was drunk.

"Dammit..." Hinata muttered, trying to wriggle free from Itachi's grasp. Unfortunately he was much stronger than she was.

"I will make you regret leaving me!" Itachi whispered hoarsely, his usually stoic voice breaking slightly. Pity swept over Hinata as she realized he had obviously mistaken her for someone he had been with...an ex girlfriend or fiance perhaps. Her pity was short lived however as Itachi spun her around pressing her to the wall, his hand circling around her waist while the other one gently caressed her cheek.

"W-why did you leave?" he whispered, his dark eyes glazed over with grief and drunkenness.

"I-I…" Hinata sputtered, trying to gather her thoughts but Itachi's hand had slid down her back and gripped the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up around his waist.

'_Kami! what the heck did I get myself into?!' _Hinata thought but she had begun to feel weak at the knees and her foggy mind was not helping the situation any.

"U-Uchiha-san please stop, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I was just-" Hinata's words were abruptly cut off when Itachi pressed his lips to hers, his strong body pressing her to the wall. She struggled against his grip but when a dry sob left his throat Hinata found her fight fading fast. He was hurting, she could feel it.

His hand gripped her closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth, gently caressing hers. He deepened the kiss, pushing his lips hungrily against hers. Hinata was sure her lip would bruise.

"Come back to me Hisana...please, I'll do anything...Just don't leave!" Itachi pleaded against Hinata's lips. She was helpless. His lips slid down to her neck and the strap of her dress fell off her shoulder, revealing her untainted skin. He trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder, sending tingles across her skin and shivers down her spine and before she knew it, Hinata found her hands around Itachi. She didn't know why but she couldn't fight him off...or maybe it was that she didn't want to? She was about to try and speak when he raised his head from her neck, dark eyes meeting her pale ones.

His lips were parted and his cheeks flushed, dark eyes full of want and need.

"You have to-" he began but was cut off when the door to the suite swung open revealing an older dark haired man. It was his father Fugaku.

* * *

><p>Itachi's head was pounding, but the emotional pain he felt was even worse. She was gone. His beloved Hisana had left him, she'd been his only light in his dark world but he should have known that it was too good to be true. He should never have let her cast her spell over him but it was too late now, she had already taken everything from him. His Hisana had...she'd left a gaping hole where his heart should be and nothing could fill it. He'd tried work, alcohol, sleep, but nothing worked. All he could see was her long black hair and pearly eyes, all he could feel was the softness of her skin and hear the soft tinkle of her laughter. She was everywhere.<p>

The sound of the suite door swinging open jolted Itachi from his thoughts and his drunken stupor. He blinked and noticed that the woman was still in his arms, a small smile tugged at his lips. Hisana had returned! His Hisana had-the woman's voice immediately interrupted his fantasy.

"Uchiha-san please stop this!"

It wasn't Hisana.

What had he done?

Itachi abruptly stepped back and let Hinata fall to the ground. What had he done? He had no time to feel sorry for himself however because a familiar curt voice cut through the tension filled silence.

"Itachi!" Fugaku barked, black eyes glittering dangerously.

'_Shit,'_ Itachi thought as he forced his mask back into place and turned to face his father, clenching his fists to hide the tremors that insisted on plaguing his hands.

"Father." Itachi replied, his voice cold and hard as he bowed in respect, his back turned to the now forgotten Hinata.

'_How am I going to get myself out of this one? I don't even know the woman...' _Itachi thought, feeling a deep sense of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. To put it simply he was screwed.

"What is the meaning of this disgrace? Explain yourself Itachi!" Fugaku thundered as he strode over to his son, his jaw clenched with raw anger.

"Nothing. It is nothing of concern father," Itachi replied, his cold and calm demeanor perfectly masking his inner turmoil. Fugaku stepped closer, looking positively venomous.

"Nothing?! This is nothing to you boy?" he barked as he gestured to Hinata's form on the floor. "You have the entire image of the Uchiha clan to uphold and this is what you give in return? Is it because of that trash Hisana-" Fugaku was interrupted by a furious Itachi.

"Never speak of her in front of me again," he hissed, his voice low and deadly. He couldn't believe his father had the nerve to bring up Hisana after what had happened.

"You know that I tried by best with her, so please refrain from throwing her name around as if she was one of your lackeys," Itachi spat, his dark eyes gleaming with anger.

"Enough!" Fugaku said, his tone now lowered but was just as dangerous if not more so. "I do not wish to hear of your petty excuses, you are the heir to the Uchiha fortune. I expect more of you than this."

"Nothing happened, I just got carried away and mistook her for someone else. I do not even know the woman. This matter can easily be fixed if I bargain with her. I'm sure a respectable amount of money would suffice."

"Money?" Fugaku scoffed "Such a thing would be trivial, she's a Hyuuga, have you not noticed?"

'_What?' _Itachi thought, his eyes widening with shock as he turned to look at Hinata. As he took in her long black hair and unusual pale grey eyes he recognized her face. His father was right, she was a Hyuuga. In fact she was the Hyuuga heiress, she was Hyuuga Hinata.

It was official, he had definitely messed up. Usually he left Sasuke to such immature matters but because he'd let his mind get the better of him, it had resulted in a dire and most likely permanent mistake.

"Hn."

"As you see your foolishness has put the entire reputation of the Uchiha at stake. There is only one way you can atone for your sin. You will marry her."

Itachi felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach.

Marry? He had just lost his fiance! How could he marry some Hyuuga trash that he didn't even know?

* * *

><p>Shock coursed through Hianata as the words marriage left Fugaku's lips. Anger quickly replaced the shock and Hinata leapt to her feet. He couldn't be serious!<p>

And who did Itachi-san think he was? Saying that money would be able to shut her up? Of all the nerve!

"Excuse me!" Hinata interjected, her pearly eyes flashing with anger. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she knew how to stand up for herself now. "Fugaku-sama I think you are a bit forward. I do not know Itachi-san and I have no intentions of marrying him." Fugaku opened his mouth to speak but Hinata held up her hand, completely ignoring the look of outrage on his face.

"Also Itachi-san my approval or silence cannot be bought with money, I will have you remember that."

A sense of satisfaction swept through Hinata when she saw an annoyed look flicker over Itachi's mask. Served the bastard right.

"Hyuuga-san you do not have a say in this matter. It is between clans. You are just an heiress so I suggest you be quiet and wait until your Father arrives."

Hinata couldn't believe the disgusting amount of rudeness coming from the so called leader of the Uchihas.

Just an heiress? Who the hell did he think he was?

The brunette grit her teeth and took a deep breath - it wouldn't do to lose her cool in a situation like this. She was dignified and wouldn't let some crodgety old Uchiha lower her standards.

"My Father? I assume you have made contact with him?" Hinata asked coolly, her polite tone hiding the anger and hopelessness that had begun to perforate her insides. She knew that once her father was called into the matter she had little if any choice at all.

Fugaku smirked and held up his phone.

"I did."

The Hyuuga heiress raised her eyebrows, she could feel an angry twitch settling in the corner of her eye.

"I see," Hinata said then abruptly turned her back to Itachi and Fugaku and took a seat at one of the tables. There wasn't much she could do at the moment but ignoring the two Uchiha bastards certainly didn't count.

* * *

><p>Feeling rather annoyed that Hinata had left the conversation-that was his duty, Itachi inclined his head towards his father before taking a seat opposite to Hinata.<p>

He let his eyes sweep over face. Guilt squeezed his heart when he noticed her bruised and swollen lips. He hadn't intended to hurt her but she'd looked so much like Hisana that he couldn't stop himself. But upon closer inspection he realized he was foolish to mistake her for his ex fiance. He couldn't deny that the Hyuuga woman had much more grace about her than Hisana did. Itachi found himself staring at her dark lashes which brushed her flushed cheeks as she looked down at the table, seemingly lost in thought. His trailed down her neck and lingered on the red marks he had made there. Guilt surged through him once again but he pushed it aside.

'_Hn. It was the woman's fault for looking like Hisana. I had nothing to do with this.'_ Itachi told himself, but his thoughts were nothing but a flimsy mask against his guilt ridden conscience.

Itachi felt a sense of relief when Hiashi entered the suite, his haughty Hyuuga face set in a permanent frown. He hated to admit it but he couldn't stop himself from staring at Hinata. He hated that she wasn't ugly.

But most of all he hated that he wouldn't mind kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was previously posted on my collab account Taymor but I decided to re-post it here :) Please read and review, I really love this story so I hope you guys will too!<strong>


End file.
